


Skate to Your Heart

by Thunderous98



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Roselia, roller skating, traffic accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderous98/pseuds/Thunderous98
Summary: Yukina blames herself for what happened after not giving Lisa a proper answer when she confessed her feelings for her.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	1. The Steps I Could Not Take

**Author's Note:**

> Yukilisa is good....I wanted to write something that had skating involved, so I came up with this. It won't be the main focus, but it will play a part.

"Yukinaaa aren't you excited about our trip tomorrow?" Lisa asked joyfully. They were walking back from band practice, in the usual path that they always took home. The band was working hard for their next performance but ultimately decided to take a Saturday off as a break in between.

"I don't see why it's a big deal." Yukina had only agreed to the outing after getting convinced by Ako and Lisa's pleas.

"Aw come on! We rarely travel to places together as a whole band without our instruments in hand! You and I don't go out much either..."

"We see each other every day though. This is not going to be that different."

Yukina did not want to budge and Lisa gave up on trying to enthuse her. However, she was happy that she had agreed in the first place. It was a chance to spend more time with the person that she loved. No schoolwork or band related activities, just them and their friends for one day. They continued their walk, soon reaching Lisa's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Yukina said standing on the sidewalk. Lisa skipped to the entrance of her home and turned around.

"Mhmm, goodnight Yukina!" she waved excitedly with a closed-eyed smile. Yukina still could not understand why she was so excited for such a trip, but it somehow made her content seeing the bassist be her cheerful self. Once Lisa was inside, she made her way to her house to get some rest for the next day.

* * *

"Yukinaaa! Let's get going!" Lisa yelled from outside the vocalist's house. It was bright and early when Yukina looked out the window after hearing her voice. She met with her at the front door, where Lisa excitedly showed off her hands. 

"Look Yukina! Do you like my nails? Do you?" she had painted them a glossy pink color that shined in the light.

"I had not seen you use that color before."

"Yeah! I bought it not too long ago!" Lisa was surprised that Yukina had noticed, but then again she had not gotten the chance to do her nails in a while.

"You should let me paint yours sometime~"

"Perhaps. We should get going now to not make the others wait." Yukina replied as they made their way to the train station, where they met up with the other three girls that were already there.

"Ready for the coolest day ever Lisa-nee?!" Ako shouted out, filled with energy.

"Yeah! Let's have fun today!" Both of them started jumping up and down from excitement.

"Udagawa-san, Imai-san, try not to make a commotion in public." They reluctantly settled down from hearing Sayo's words.

"But we are just happy to have a day off! It's not often that we do. Aren't you excited too Rin-Rin?" Ako asked turning to Rinko.

"Y-Yeah, it's a nice change."

The train arrived and they took their seats. Yukina sat down and Lisa moved in right next to her, while the others sat around them. Once the train started moving, Yukina did not do anything other than look at the surroundings through the window.

"Is there anything you are looking forward to now Yukina?" Lisa asked once again turning to her.

"I'll see when we get there," Yukina responded while still facing the window. Lisa pouted and started talking to Ako again, who was sitting close to her. They went on for a while until the talking eventually faded away. Sometime later, Yukina felt something heavy on her shoulder. Lisa had fallen asleep. Her first reaction was to try and make her sleep off her shoulder, but seeing her sleep so soundly made her think otherwise. Something about seeing her sleep so comfortably gave her a warm feeling. She decided to turn back to look out the window, attempting to find inspiration for future Roselia songs. The bassist remained asleep until the train came to a halt at the station, where she sat up and remembered where she was.

"Oh ah sorry Yukina! I just couldn't sleep properly last night hehe." Lisa got her head up from her shoulder and readied herself to get off.

"It's okay, I wasn't bothered." Yukina wasn't surprised that Lisa would lose sleep like a child before a field trip. Lisa smiled at her before they got off the train with the rest of the band. Once out, Ako immediately stood in front of the other four.

"I know where we should go first!"

"Hm? Where is that." Yukina asked.

"You'll see! Follow me!" Ako started walking in front of them confidently with everyone else deciding to follow her without question since they had not previously decided on the places that they were going to visit.

"Do you have any idea as to where we are going Shirokane-san?"

Rinko shook her head, "Even I do not know, Hikawa-san..."

The area was crowded. They walked between other people, trying to not lose sight of each other, but Lisa's focus was on what the stores had on display. One, in particular, caught her eye from afar.

"Those rings are so pretty!" Lisa observed a collection behind a glass window at a jewelry store. They had an infinity symbol on the top with the center having a colored rock standing out, and smaller ones embedded all over the symbol. They shined brightly, with the sun hitting them through the glass. Rinko noticed and took a look at them with her.

"Those are pretty....you should get one Imai-san..."

The others were walking ahead when Lisa shook her head, “Ehehe I would love to, but they look expensive and there wouldn't be many opportunities to wear it if I'm playing the bass all the time." she took one last look at them before deciding to move along. After a couple more blocks, they got to the place that Ako wanted to take them to.

"Ta-da! What do u guys think?" They were in front of a pair of doors that had two shoes with wheels painted on them.

"A roller skating site??" Sayo speculated. Ako nodded her head at the correct answer.

"Yes! They just opened not too long ago, and I been wanting to come here since then. Can we go in pleaseee."

"Oooh sounds like fun, we should give it a try." said the bassist in support of Ako's suggestion.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Yukina had never tried skating before and wasn't too inclined to start now and neither was Sayo. The rest of the band didn't have experienced either other than Ako, who had skated in the past.

"I guess...it doesn't hurt to try..." Rinko said when Ako held a fist in the air.

"Yesss three against two let's go!" Ako opened the door and went in without waiting any longer.

"Come on guys! It can't be too bad can it?" Lisa and Rinko went in while Sayo and Yukina sighed, having no choice but to follow. Once inside, they were able to see how big the skating rink really was. There was music playing in the background and vibrant lights making the floor shine. They got their skates from the employee and sat at a booth next to the rink to put them on.

"Are you guys ready!" Ako stood up proud with her skates on.

"Well, let's see how it goes~" Lisa slowly stood up and held on to the railing that surrounded the rink. Yukina and Sayo joined her while Ako pulled a scared Rinko up with her.

"Let's go now!"

"W-Wait Ako-chan!" Rinko was holding on to the bar at the same time that Ako pulled her along, before letting go as Ako went straight into the rink with her. The other three slowly moved until they reached the entrance.

"Here goes nothing I guess," Lisa said as she went in slowly. There weren't many people inside since it was early in the day, so they didn't have to worry much about bumping into others. Sayo followed carefully with her legs shaking, trying her hardest not to fall.

Yukina on the other hand stayed stationary at the entrance for some time. She watched as Rinko was surprisingly getting the hang of it quickly, skating next to Ako slowly. Meanwhile, Lisa fell on her bottom and Sayo had crashed on the other side of the rink. Yukina made her way inside but did not move away from the railing. She wanted to let go, but she felt like she would slip right away if she did. She had almost walked around the entire rink while holding on when a shadow was then on her.

"C'mon Yukina! It's not that bad!" Yukina looked up to see Lisa, who was struggling to stand but managed to stay stable as she held a hand up to her. Yukina hesitantly decided to let go and take hold of Lisa's hand. They took a couple of steps, with Yukina wobbling the whole way and feeling like she was going to fall any moment.

"L-Lisa." Yukina gripped tightly to her hand and couldn't take her eyes off the floor as they continued to move around. Once it was time to turn the corner, Yukina completely slipped and was about to hit the ground when Lisa stopped her from falling by quickly holding on to both of her hands to bring her back up to her normal standing position. They were now facing each other, but in turn, had Lisa skating backward. She quickly lost her balance from being unable to skate properly, letting go of Yukina and falling back, but hitting her legs in the process making Yukina fall on top of her. Lisa made a sound from the sudden weight on her. Yukina moved herself up, having both a hand and knee on either side of Lisa as she looked down on her.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Yukina asked while Lisa was frozen under her, lovestruck by how beautiful Yukina looked. She had her golden eyes on her, and her silver hair touching the sides of her face that were burning red from how close they were. "Lisa?"

"Y-Yeah um we should get up." she finally reacted as Yukina attempted to stand. She fell right back down on Lisa, sucking the air out of her again.

"I am unable to stand," Yukina said, practically sitting on her now.

"Y-Yukina at least move to the side!" Having Yukina on top of her wasn't helping her flustered state. Sayo soon skated in front of them. She was slowly getting used to moving around.

"Do you guys need help?" Sayo held a hand out to help Yukina stand up. Lisa gave a breath of relief from the lost weight, getting herself up slowly as well.

"Hey, guys!" Ako yelled out as she and Rinko passed by, who were practically moving in sync now.

"Rinko seems to be doing really well," Lisa said watching them when she flinched at the hand that was now on hers.

"Can you take me back to the exit?" Yukina asked with a pleading expression. Sayo had let go of her and moved along, but Yukina was still too afraid to try to move on her own.

"E-Eh? Oh y-yeah sure." Lisa wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her but thought it was adorable as they made their way to the side and slowly moved to the exit. Yukina let go of her and held on to the railing until they reached the booth where she sat down to take off the skates.

"Aww, you are done already?"

"It is not for me." Yukina walked with her normal shoes on to take the skates back to the employee. Lisa sighed but understood and made her way back into the rink.

"We hope you come back again! Have this as a gift from us for coming in on our first month of being open!" Yukina received a pin from the employee after returning the skates. The design was a black pair of skates crossing with a white outline on them. She did not give it much importance and placed it in her pocket before heading back to her seat.

She remained sitting at the booth watching the rest of Roselia and other people skate around. She wondered how people were able to move so freely, without anything restraining them. She viewed as Lisa still occasionally fell, but remained optimistic even then, getting right back up. Yukina gave a slight smile at the sight, with that content feeling coming back to her. Time passed when the members collectively decided that they were done for the day.

"That was tiring!" Lisa stated after returning her skates and receiving a pin as well.

"Yeah, but wasn't it fun!" Ako asked with both Rinko and Lisa agreeing.

"It wasn't that bad." Sayo had enjoyed it more than she expected, despite the slip-ups.

"You should try harder next time Yukina-san!" Ako said with all of them moving towards the exit.

"I do not have plans on doing so."

"Aww but I wanna get to skate with you again! The more you practice the more fun it gets!" Lisa added but Yukina remained silent. The fear of moving by herself was still prominent and preferred to not try it again.

Once they got out, they stopped by a restaurant to eat. They decided to try bowling afterward, which ended up with them throwing a handful of gutter balls. After playing, they walked around a park where Ako brought a map out to decide on the last place to visit before heading home. Once they decided on the place, Yukina was going to look away from the map when something caught her eye. She immediately pointed to the location that had the words "Cat Cafe" under it.

"Yukina-san, you want to go there? But we already settled on the aquarium!" Ako said as they had taken some time to reach an agreement.

"Indeed, we should get going to not waste time," Sayo replied as most of the day had already gone by. Yukina was going to agree with them when Lisa spoke first.

"I'll go with her to the cat cafe, we will catch up to you guys later okay?"

"I guess that's alright. We'll see you then." Sayo said with Ako and Rinko agreeing.

"Lisa, you do not have to—"

"No, it's fine! Let's go!" Lisa locked arms with Yukina's and turned her around to the direction of the cafe, saying goodbye to the others.

"You didn't need to do that Lisa."

"But I wanted to!" Lisa said while still having their arms connected. The cafe was not too far from the park, so it did not take long before they arrived.

They checked in and went into a room, where Yukina's eyes sparkled on arrival from seeing the cats and kittens moving around playfully. She leaned down to look at the cat that was in front of her, who was playing with a toy. Lisa leaned down next to her and didn't pay much attention to the cats, as all her focus was on how irresistibly cute Yukina's reactions were. While distracted, a small kitten found its way up to Lisa's head, meowing once it was on top.

"Hey! How did you get up there??"

The kitten was laying on top and Lisa didn't move to not accidentally make it fall. Yukina saw them and found the scene overwhelmingly adorable, especially seeing how Lisa was struggling to get it down with it not wanting to move. Once she finally picked it up, she placed it down onto her lap. The kitten settled comfortably, and others started to surround Lisa, having her stuck in one position.

"Why do you guys like me so much?" Lisa started playing with the ones closest to her.

"Thank you. For coming with me Lisa." Yukina said with a small smile. Lisa blushed at her sudden statement.

"It's no problem! I know how much you love cats after all."

The pair played with them for a while longer before their time was up. Yukina wanted to stay forever as she hesitantly left, saying goodbye to the small creatures that were meowing at her. Once they got out, the sun was already going down.

"We should go meet up with the others now." Yukina turned in the direction they had come from, but Lisa took her hand.

"Wait, I want to see something."

Yukina wondered where Lisa wanted to go, but let herself be led towards what she soon saw was a river, where the sun was setting directly in front of it and the light reflecting on the water made it sparkle.

"Look at this Yukina...it's so pretty." Lisa turned to look at her, whose hair was being blown by the breeze, staring at the scenery in front of them. Lisa loved seeing Yukina like this, in her calm and relaxed state.

"I....love being at your side." Lisa looked straight ahead with a slight blush without turning to Yukina, who was still looking forward. Ducks could be seen moving in a line through the river, with all the patience in the world.

"I enjoy your company as well," Yukina responded when Lisa looked at her.

"Yukina I—" she paused. She knew it was a bad idea. That she shouldn't say anything. But this time together, this moment, she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"What is it?" Yukina asked, surprised when Lisa took hold of her hands. The soft feeling of the vocalist's skin made Lisa’s heart flutter every time.

"We have been friends forever....and these feelings of mine refuse to go away. When I say they are not there, hide from them, make an excuse...they end up stronger instead..."

"Lisa...?" Yukina was looking straight at her eyes, sensing hesitation coming from her. "Lisa, what are you trying to say?"

With all the courage that Lisa had, she finally said it, "I...I'm in love with you..."

Yukina's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting this. There was a short pause before she spoke.

"You...are in love with me?" Yukina repeated. Lisa had a bigger blush and held her hands tighter.

"Yes, I am Yukina. Not as a friend, but in a romantic way." Lisa knew it was all out in the open now. Yukina was trying to process the information and didn't know how to respond, but there was one thing left that Lisa had to say.

"How do you...feel about me...?"

There was a moment of silence. The sound of birds chirping in the distance and the water moving as the ducks paddled was more audible to them than before. Their hands were still connected, staring at each other intensely, with Lisa awaiting a response when Yukina finally broke the silence. She didn't remove her hands, but she looked away from her and away from the river, down onto the floor where her shoes were.

"I...I don't know if I feel the same."

Yukina was confused. She didn't know if the feelings she had matched what Lisa felt for her. She had never thought about the possibility of being attracted to her romantically until now, or about love in general. She didn't want to accidentally say something that wasn't true. Lisa felt a sting in her chest from hearing her response. She remained with a forced smile, and let go of her hands.

"I understand Yukina, that someone like me probably wouldn't be the type you would want in that way. But I needed to let you know. I just...couldn't keep this to myself any longer than I already have." Lisa said when Yukina looked back up at her.

"Lisa, you are my dearest friend...you are special to me. I just need some time to think. About my feelings."

Lisa politely nodded at her reply, "Can I have one selfish request though?"

"What is it?"

"Whatever your answer is...let me stay by your side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lisa."

The ducks had gotten farther away from them and it was starting to get dark. Lisa turned around and walked towards the way they came from.

"Well, it's getting late we should get going~" she pretended nothing had happened, but wiped a tear away while walking ahead, trying not to let any more of them fall. Yukina remained standing where she was, thinking about what had happened.

* * *

  
On the way back, they walked in silence for the most part. Lisa wasn't as cheerful as she had been earlier and Yukina stayed thinking in her head. She is the kindest and most beautiful person she knows and yet, was unable to give her a valid answer. She was unsure what being in love was even supposed to feel like in the first place, but she cannot deny how important Lisa is to her.

They were almost at the aquarium when Lisa spotted a stray cat sleeping at the entrance of an alleyway and stopped to observe it. It had white fur and olive green eyes. She leaned down to take a closer look at it.

"Hey Yukina isn't it—" she stopped. Yukina hadn't even noticed the cat or Lisa staying behind, as she hadn't stopped walking and was ahead of her now.

"I better catch up..." Lisa thought she was ignoring her. That maybe she really shouldn't have said anything after all. She glanced at the peacefully sleeping cat one last time before getting up. She noticed that Yukina was beginning to cross the street, and was planning on meeting her on the other side when she saw something that made her run towards her immediately instead.

Yukina thought Lisa had started walking behind her. She didn't turn to look at her. She noticed the difference in her mood and didn't want to say anything to her. At least not yet. Once at the intersection, she had the right of way, so she crossed. She kept thinking on what she should do and how she should figure things out. She was over halfway across when she heard a sound. It was quickly getting louder and louder, accompanied by other noises as it got closer. When she looked to the direction that the sound was coming from, she saw two blinding lights directly in front of her, and heard her name getting called at the same time. She wasn't able to react, and instead, she felt herself getting forcefully pushed to the side, falling and rolling on the ground, hitting her head on a light post that was on the other side of the street. Loud screeching and shattering noises could be heard before one final crash made everything go silent.

Yukina opening her eyes sat up with her hand on her head. Her vision was blurry, but trying her best to see, she saw the car had crashed a street ahead of where she was. There was a throbbing pain in her head, and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She thought it was strange that debris from the car was around her when a look of horror was upon her face.

"Lisa! Lisa!" She got up quickly but fell over right after, with a hand still on her head. Aside from the pain, she was trembling terribly, her legs couldn't move. Lisa was across from her, facing down on the ground. Her shaky arm couldn't reach her, and she could not see the level of injury she had from where she was. "Please wake up! Wake up Lisa!" her voice cracked, crying out in agony. She received no response. Her vision was becoming unclear again, and the pain she felt was not coming from the back of her head anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it can't be sunshine and rainbows all the time right?


	2. My Clouded Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is spent in the hospital with uncertainty in the air.

Her eyes opened to see a white ceiling. She looked around, realizing that she was in a hospital room. Her eyes widened. Yukina got up, pushing the equipment in front of her away, getting to the door without bothering to even look for shoes. She opened the door to get out, but a figure blocked her way.

"I left for a minute to use the restroom, and you decided to wake up while I was gone."

Yukina was surprised to see who it was, "Sayo?"

She moved back when Sayo walked forward and closed the door behind her. "Please sit back down Minato-san. You still need to—"

"What about Lisa? Where is she? What is her condition?" Yukina interrupted, desperately wanting an answer. Her right hand started shaking, leading her to hold it with her left. "She's okay right? Sayo please. Please tell me..."

Sayo could hear the desperation in her voice. She was staring at her intensely; a pleading look on her face as she waited for her reply. She had never seen Yukina in such a distressed state, and it pained her to have to tell her. "She is...undergoing surgery at the moment. Shirokane-san and Udagawa-san are on alert for updates."

Yukina felt her stomach drop from the news, "Take me to where the others are at Sayo. I want to be there."

Sayo in turn shook her head, "You need to get scans taken first Minato-san. You yourself were bleeding from the back of your head."

Yukina took a look at her hands. She hadn't known that she had been bleeding in the first place, making her fear for what could have happened to Lisa. "Why...why does she have to get surgery?"

"I...I'm not sure about the details. I just know that she had to get one urgently." Sayo lied, not wanting to tell her the reason for it. At least not yet.

Yukina sat down on the bed, clenching her fists while holding back tears. "Lisa...is in this condition because of me."

Sayo walked closer to her, "Minato-san I'm sure that it wasn't—"

"The force I felt on me...it was her. She got me out of the way." Yukina stated, looking down with a furrowed brow.

"Minato-san..." Sayo didn't know what to say to her. She knew that nothing she said would make her feel better right now.

"When did...when did you guys get here?" Yukina asked, looking back up at her.

"We were wondering why you guys weren't showing up, so we were outside of the aquarium when we heard the ambulance and about what happened. It has been over two hours since you got here."

"And you have been watching me since then?"

"We didn't know what your state of mind was going to be once you woke up."

Yukina was going to speak, but decided against it. She would have run off to look for anyone that would give her information if Sayo hadn’t gotten back on time after all.

"I'm going to go tell the nurse that you have woken up. Do not move from here while I am gone Minato-san." Sayo said, moving back towards the door. Seeing that Yukina remained sitting down with no visible want to oppose her, she left out the door. The room was silent once again, with Yukina wanting nothing more than for Lisa to be alright.   
  


* * *

Once Yukina got her scans taken, she was allowed to leave as nothing threatening was found, but was advised to keep watch for any strange symptoms. She followed Sayo to the waiting room where Rinko and Ako were at. As they walked through the halls, she looked at a clock and noticed that it was close to being midnight.

"Yukina-san! I'm so glad you are okay" Ako exclaimed. She and Rinko got up from their seats when they saw them come in.

"Have there been any updates?" Sayo asked with Yukina attentively listening.

"No, not yet..." Ako answered gloomily as Sayo and Yukina sat down with them.

Nothing much was said between them afterward while they waited. It was stressful not knowing anything, and Yukina felt the wait to be nothing but torturous. It was not until an hour later when the doctor came out. Yukina immediately went up to him, trying to stay calm with the other three gathering around as well.

"How is she, doctor."

"I have good news. Everything went well, and she is in stable condition. However, because of fractures to her bones, it will take time before she can make a full recovery."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the news, but Yukina stayed put with a serious expression. "What kind of fractures are they?"

"Most of her injuries were on the right side of her body, with her pelvic area having a mild fracture along with two of her ribs."

Yukina frowned, walking away with closed fists. Rinko took notice of her reaction.

"When can we see her?" Ako asked.

"She is currently still under medications from the surgery, so I would like to ask you to wait until the afternoon."

Ako nodded, and they thanked him as the doctor started to walk away. Yukina realized that he hadn't specified what the surgery had been for. She turned back around to ask, but the doctor had already left.

"I'm so glad...that despite everything...she's going to be alright," Rinko said in relief.

"Agreed," Sayo stated, taking her seat with everyone else doing the same. The trains that went back home were closed, so they ultimately decided to stay as it was late into the night anyway. Shortly after coming to an agreement, there was a growling sound that everyone was able to hear. They turned in the direction of where they heard it coming from.

"Maybe I'm a little hungry..." Ako mentioned as everyone was looking at her.

"It is true that we have not eaten anything in a while." Sayo started realizing how she was hungry too. They had all been too tense to think about it before.

Ako got up, "Can we go look for something to eat?"

Sayo joined her, "I do think we should. You guys coming with?"

"Sure" Rinko replied, getting up as well.

"You guys can go. I am not hungry." Yukina affirmed.

Sayo sighed, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," Yukina said when Rinko sat back down.

"I'll stay with her...you guys can go on ahead," she said, changing her mind.

"We'll bring what we can find."

"We'll be back soon!" Ako said as she and Sayo made their way out.

Yukina looked at Rinko. "You shouldn't have stayed just because of me."

Rinko went to sit next to her. "I...didn't want you to be alone with your own thoughts" she answered. Yukina looked down with a sigh.

"Did...did something happen between you and Imai-san before this...?" Rinko asked hesitantly.

Yukina stared back at her. She wondered whether she should tell her. Yukina hesitated for a bit before deciding that perhaps talking to someone about it could help.

"Lisa...said she loved me in a romantic way. I didn't know how to respond to her."

Rinko was surprised by Yukina's willingness to speak with her about it. "Imai-san...she really told you..."

Yukina noticed that she wasn't actually shocked at the news itself. "You were aware."

"I...can't say I was. But she has always seemed to...have you as her main priority."

"And I just stayed oblivious."

"T-That's not your fault though!" Rinko said as she started to panic. Yukina only sighed, well knowing how dense she is.

"But...how do you feel about her?" Rinko finally asked.

"She is someone that I have known for a long time, and her presence in my life is something that I have realized I have taken for granted. My feelings though...I’m unsure of them.” 

Rinko thought for a moment before speaking, "You once told me...to get in touch with my feelings. I know that it is not the same situation but...if you think about the times that you have been with her, how you have felt, I think deep down...the answer is there."

Yukina blinked and didn't say anything when Rinko panicked and waved her hands in front of her. "S-Sorry I'm not the best at—"

"I understand Rinko," Yukina said as Rinko stopped moving. "I will try."

It wasn't too long after that Sayo and Ako came back with snacks that would keep them from starving for the time being. After they finished them, they started falling asleep in their seats. Yukina, having only eaten something from the constant insistence of the others, laid back against her seat. The other members had fallen asleep while she stayed awake, looking up to the ceiling. After some time, Rinko moved in her sleep to lay her head on Yukina's shoulder. She was taken by surprise but remembered how this had happened with Lisa on the train. She didn't mind having Rinko on her either, but it made her realize that there was a difference.   


* * *

Once the afternoon came, Yukina was finally allowed to visit. She went in by herself, with the other members choosing to go after her. She was led to the door and slowly walked in, viewing how Lisa was asleep with her upper body raised higher on the bed than the rest. It pained Yukina to see her there. She was okay and could walk freely, but Lisa was here, bedridden. She grabbed a chair that was nearby and sat down next to her bed. She saw Lisa's hand in front of her, facing up. Slowly reaching, she met her hand with hers.

"Let me stay like this...just for a little bit" Yukina whispered, closing her eyes from fatigue while holding her. She had been afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold her hand ever again. A sense of relief was present, despite feeling like she didn't deserve to hold it.

Lisa started to wake up. She felt as though something was pressing down on her chest; she couldn't move much and knew it would hurt even more if she made an effort to do so. As she tried opening her eyes, she realized that her left hand felt warm. When she was able to see clearly, she saw that her hand was being held on to by Yukina, seemingly asleep in her seat. Her memory was fuzzy as to what had happened, and the events were slowly coming to her, but she was glad to see Yukina safe by her side. Lisa made a slight movement in her hand, which immediately caused Yukina to sit up.

"Lisa" Yukina instantly said as they stared at each other. Lisa could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"Good morning..." Lisa murmured with a weak smile. The sight of her making an effort to pretend that she was okay was the last straw that made Yukina burst.

"I'm so sorry Lisa...I'm so sorry..." Yukina's tears flowed down onto the bed. "It's because of me that you are here like this. I should be there not you..."

"Yukina don't say that...it is not your fault...I'm fine it's okay..." Lisa said, giving a slight groan from the pain at the same time. Yukina looked away. She couldn't bear to see her hurting.

"Why Lisa...why did you do that? Why did you have to..." Yukina trailed off as Lisa simply gave her one answer.

"Because...you are my best friend Yukina. I would do anything for you."

Yukina's heart felt heavy. She didn't deserve to have someone like Lisa in her life. She let go of her hand and wiped her own tears away as she stood up.

"I'll come back tomorrow...and the day after, and the day after that one. I'll be here for you. I promise you that." Yukina stated, walking towards the door. "The other Roselia members are outside and your parents should be here soon as well. I'll be back in the morning." Yukina said, leaving without turning around or letting Lisa respond to her.

"Yukina..."

* * *

The next day, Yukina skipped school to go to the hospital. She opened the door to Lisa's room to see her sleeping and was going to turn around and let her sleep for a while but Lisa awakened shortly after hearing her.

"Yukina. Please come in." Lisa said. Yukina silently did, sitting down on the same chair from yesterday.

"How are you today?" Yukina asked.

"There is some pain, but I'm feeling alright. Better now that I see you." Lisa assured when Yukina stared with a gloomy face.

"Yukinaaa I'm fine see?" Lisa moved her arms around slowly, as she only had scratches on them. "Don't worry."

There was a knock on the door before the nurse walked in with a tray of food. She helped Lisa sit higher to be able to eat.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, it's alright, thanks."

The nurse left and Yukina stood up to grab the spoon for the soup that she had received, which was accompanied by rice and a glass of orange juice.

"Yukina I can do it—"

"Open up," Yukina said with the spoon in her hand facing Lisa.

"I can feed myself fine! I can—"

"You are not supposed to make unnecessary movements right now." Yukina stated with Lisa giving a slight blush when she opened her mouth to accept it.

"I'll take my drink okay?" Lisa said afterward, picking it up before Yukina could do anything. 

Yukina tried to feed her again, but Lisa denied it and convinced her that she'll eat on her own.

"Has the doctor given you an estimate as to when you can leave?"

"Mmm he said it would depend on how I am doing, but it shouldn’t be too long that I’ll have to stay here.” Lisa answered.

"But you are still going to have to rest at home for a while afterward."

Lisa swallowed her food, "But you know, I could still play the bass sitting down so maybe—"

"That's not why I was asking."

"But what about—"

"I am unsure if we are going to continue with our currently scheduled performances," Yukina replied.

"But you guys could still play without me!"

"I am meeting up with the others later today for our usual practice to discuss our options." Yukina put the tray of food aside once Lisa had finished.

"Yukina...I'll do my best to be able to start playing again as soon as possible."

"There is no rush Lisa. Your health is more important." Yukina said as Lisa took a look at the bandages around her head.

"How is your head doing?"

"It was a minor injury. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad that it wasn't anything more."

Yukina wished she could say the same about her. Aside from what she knew, she learned that Lisa had also sprained her ankle, which only added to the guilt that she felt.   


* * *

Yukina and the other three members met at the studio that evening. They attempted to practice, but they were unsuccessful in making it go smoothly. They took a break in the middle of a song.

"We are having trouble staying in sync." Sayo said.

Ako sighed, "It's not the same without Lisa-nee here."

"Let's keep trying. From the top." Yukina did not want to fully give up yet. They attempted to play Fire Bird for the third time. Once they were finishing the first chorus, Yukina broke her high note midway as a sudden jolt of pain was felt in her head. Everyone paused.

"Minato-san, are you alright?" Sayo asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, I apologize for that." Yukina answered. Despite her efforts, she felt unable to concentrate on her singing like she always does.

"Until we can be five again, I think it is best if we practice on our own in the meantime." Sayo proposed, moving to put her guitar away since there wasn’t much time left before the usual end time either way. 

"What's going to happen to our scheduled performances then?" Ako asked. Yukina turned to her.

"They'll have to get canceled or rescheduled for the time being." Yukina said. In a way, she felt that it was selfish of her to put a pause to the band's activities. She was unable to think properly about music these days, as she only had one person in mind.

"We understand Minato-san. You should rest up as well. We'll continue practicing to be in top shape for when we can perform again, right guys?" Sayo turned to Ako and Rinko who enthusiastically agreed with her.

Yukina wasn't expecting them to argue with her, but it was reassuring to know how the other members felt and that she had their support. 

Everyone made their way out soon after and Yukina walked home on the path she always did. It was dark and quiet. She didn't know how much she would miss walking with Lisa after practice. Sure, there were days when Lisa had work and she had to walk by herself, but it was different now knowing that she wouldn't be walking with her for some time.

Once Yukina got home, she showered and was looking through her clothes when she heard something hit the floor. She leaned down while holding her towel to see what it was. It was the skating pin. She had forgotten all about it, and it had still been in the pocket despite even going through the washing machine. Yukina looked at it and glanced through her window to see an empty and dark room across from hers. She made up her mind. Getting up, she went to get her phone to make a phone call.

"Yukina-san?"

"Ako, I have a favor to ask of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about the Prelude Replay event when writing Rinko and Yukina’s conversation. 
> 
> If things go as planned, the next chapter will be up in early December!


	3. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa goes home, but she quickly notices that Yukina is up to something in secret which starts to become a concern.

Yukina kept her promise. She went to the hospital every day, some days earlier than others. She told Lisa what she had missed in school and tried to keep her up to date. Lisa would then start talking about a novel she read or something she had watched and Yukina would sit there and listen, keeping her company for as long as she could. She felt like she learned more about Lisa, since simple conversations like these were not common, as the band and music were what they mentioned the most when they would have their usual talks in the past. The days continued to go by until it was time for Lisa to be discharged. On that day, all the Roselia members were in her room with balloons and flowers to celebrate. 

“Aw, you guys shouldn’t have!” Lisa exclaimed from seeing all the things that they had brought. 

“But it is time to celebrate, Lisa-nee! You are finally going home!” Ako responded excitedly. 

“Haha yeah, can’t wait to get my hands on the bass again” 

Sayo cut in, “No overdoing it though, you still have to take it easy Imai-san” 

Lisa smiled, “I know, I know~” 

The members stayed for a while longer before leaving, with Yukina staying behind when the nurse came in with a wheelchair. 

“Let’s get you ready to leave shall we?” the nurse said, proceeding to help Lisa to sit down. During her stay, she had used a wheelchair or crutches to move around, so it wasn’t new to her. In the times that she struggled, Yukina had been more often than not, there with her. Her presence alone encouraged her, but the unsettled look in Yukina’s eyes was still visible. 

“How are you feeling Lisa?” 

She turned to her and gave a thumbs up with a smile, “I’m feeling great Yukina!” 

Yukina nodded and once everything was ready, they left the hospital. The fresh evening wind blew their hair as they moved towards the train station. 

“It’s nice out today~” Lisa said, enjoying the feeling. 

“Yes, it’s a good day.” was all that Yukina responded with when she received a text from Ako and stopped walking to answer it. 

Lisa wondered, “Hm? What is it?” 

“It’s nothing, let’s keep going” she answered as she placed the phone away and continued walking. 

They were arriving at their homes when Yukina’s dad was spotted outside on their arrival. 

“Ah, Yukina! Lisa!” The man jogged up to them. 

“I’m glad to see you coming home Lisa,” he said.

She was surprised at the sudden welcome, “Oh! Thanks, Minato-san, it has been a while since I have seen you” 

“Why are you out here father?” Yukina questioned since he had clearly been waiting for them. 

“The police recently acquired footage of what happened, so a proper report was made” he responded, bowing in front of Lisa right after. “I am wholeheartedly grateful towards you Lisa” 

Lisa waved her hands in front of her, “No really Minato-san there’s no need—”

“Without you, it would have—”

Yukina frowned, “Father please, That’s not something you should thank her for” 

“But in the report it said—”

“Please let us through, I am trying to take Lisa home,” Yukina said as her father complied and moved to the side. They had learned a bit about what happened before, and how the driver was at fault for completely missing the red light. Despite this, however, she knew it could have been avoided if she hadn’t crossed at that same time. 

Lisa turned to look at her, “Hey, it’s okay Yukina! He just wanted to let us know” 

“I guess so” 

The door to Lisa’s house was opened and they went inside. She had missed the smell of her home and was glad to be back. 

“Are you sure your parents would be alright with me being here in the evenings?” Yukina asked now that they were in the living room. 

“Why wouldn’t they be? They don’t want me by myself when they are at work so why would they not allow you here when you were there at the hospital too?” she answered with a smile. 

Yukina looked at her as she rolled by herself to get the tv remote. After all these days, she still found herself with a strange feeling when she’s with her. Even when away, just the thought of her was enough to make her feel it. So she had wanted to do something about it. Something for her. 

* * *

They went to school on the same path that they always took. It was as if things were going back to how they were, except that Lisa was still not on her own two feet, but she remained the joyful girl that she has always been. It was one of the traits that Yukina admired the most from her. 

When they got back, Yukina dropped her off at her house, and said she had something to do, but would come back later in the evening as previously planned. Lisa at first thought she was going home, but she saw Yukina leave her house shortly after entering and wondered where she went, but still came back at the time she said she would. 

She stood at the front entrance, “Good evening, Lisa” 

“Good evening~” 

Yukina walked in and saw food on the table, “Lisa, you were cooking?” 

“Oh no, my mom left that for us, c’mon let’s eat!” Lisa said, rolling to the side of the table with Yukina sitting next to her, who ate everything that had been served. 

Lisa looked at her empty plate, “I see you were hungry today~” 

“I must admit that it was delicious,” Yukina stated as Lisa gave a slight laugh. They spent time in Lisa’s room afterward and Lisa noticed how Yukina looked more tired than usual. 

“Hey Yukina, are you getting enough sleep?” she asked as the other sat up. 

“Hm? Yes, I’m fine Lisa” Yukina answered, despite it being true that she had been losing sleep lately. 

Lisa looked at her with suspicion but decided not to ask further for now. “Well, I’m going to shower now, I’ll be out quickly~” 

Yukina gave her a serious look, “Do you need any help with—”

“No! I-I mean I can do it myself!” Lisa said immediately, rolling to the bathroom. Yukina wondered why she was so against it but thought nothing of it. While she showered, Yukina had not noticed earlier but she now saw that her bass was not in its usual place, and instead was by her desk with music sheets out. She knew how much Lisa would work to keep up with Roselia, and even now it was clear that she was trying. 

More days went by and it became a usual routine. Yukina arrived at Lisa’s house and would help out with whatever she needed and things were going smoothly, but Lisa still saw her go out somewhere quite often, and couldn’t help but notice Yukina’s worn-out appearance afterward. 

“Yukina, you look sleepy” Lisa said as Yukina was dozing off at the dinner table.

“I’m just slightly tired Lisa, that’s all” 

She would struggle to get her attention at times when talking to her, as her eyes would start closing in the middle of a conversation. It was starting to worry her. They soon went upstairs together with Yukina’s help when Lisa pointed at her bed. “Take a nap while I shower” 

“I don’t need—”

“Yes you do c’mon” Lisa insisted and Yukina hesitantly took the offer and laid down. Once she was settled, Lisa left and did the usual in the bathroom, and got out to see that Yukina was fast asleep. She moved next to the bed to get a closer look. “What gets you so tired Yukina?” she whispered softly and felt her heart melt at the cute sight but at the same time, it bothered her to see her so exhausted. 

It was then as if Yukina felt the pair of eyes on her when she woke up and quickly sat up when she remembered where she was. She turned to look at Lisa who was sitting next to her with her freshly dried hair down. She got off the bed, “Apologies Lisa. I fell asleep.” 

“That was the point! But...what got you so tired?” 

“Nothing, I just happen to be lacking in sleep today. You should get some rest soon” 

Lisa looked at her, “Will you get some rest too then?” 

“Goodnight Lisa,” Yukina said, walking out of her room without answering her question. Lisa felt uneasy, wondering what it is that she’s hiding. 

* * *

Yukina was pleasantly surprised when she arrived at Lisa’s house and saw her open the door standing up, with only a cast on her leg. 

“Look! I can walk around the house without a wheelchair or crutches now!” she walked in a circle to show her. 

“That’s great Lisa. I’m glad to see the improvement” Yukina said while entering, sitting on the couch when Lisa spoke. 

“Wait here! I got something for you!” Lisa was making cookies again for the first time in ages, and once ready she placed them neatly on a plate and went out of the kitchen to show her but Yukina had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting. 

When Yukina woke up, she jumped when she once again remembered where she was. She got up and saw the plate of cookies that were sitting on the table. She took one and it tasted just like she remembered. Lisa wasn’t around, so she assumed she was upstairs. She went up to see the door to her room partially open, so she opened it slowly to go inside. 

“Lisa are you—” Yukina froze. 

Lisa was standing in front of her bed in the middle of changing her shirt. Yukina would have let her finish changing if it wasn’t because something she saw left her unable to move. It wasn’t until she finished putting on her shirt that she looked at the door. 

”Y-Yukina when did you get here?” Lisa asked, Yukina slowly walking up to her. 

“Lisa...under your shirt...are those…” 

“It’s not a big deal, just—”

“Please, let me see” 

Yukina gave her a pleading look. Lisa sighed, and lifted up the side of her shirt, revealing the scars on her stomach. “I...didn’t want you to see them” 

Yukina moved closer, seeing them take up her right side. “What are these from…?” 

She was looking right at her. The broken look in Yukina’s eyes that she hated seeing was visible once again. She took a deep breath, “It’s from the debris...the pieces that had pierced my stomach” 

Yukina’s eyes widened. She hadn’t known about that, and things started to make sense. “So the surgery you received...was to…” 

“Wait, you didn’t know about…” Lisa lowered her shirt. She thought she knew, but now knowing that she didn’t, it made things worse. 

Yukina turned around frustrated. She knew how much Lisa cared about her looks. “I’m sorry Lisa. Those scars I…” 

Lisa couldn’t stand it anymore. She put a hand on Yukina’s shoulder and made her turn around. “Please Yukina. Stop blaming yourself for everything. It makes me feel like the only reason you are here is from your need to make up for it.” 

Yukina blinked. Lisa took her hand off her shoulder and looked away with a melancholy look. “I love your company Yukina, but if you are only here because of that, because of guilt, then I would prefer that you don’t come.” 

She was taken aback, “I’m here as your friend Lisa. As your best friend. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care about you” 

“Are you truly being honest?” She replied, causing Yukina to bring her brows together. 

“Is it bad that I want to be here for you? If I want to make sure you get better?” Yukina answered in a louder tone. 

Lisa burst back, “Then where do you go after school almost every day? You come here looking tired and exhausted every time, making it look like it’s a hassle for you to be here! Stop forcing yourself Yukina!” 

“I’m not forcing myself! I can’t tell you where I go...not yet. Yes, it tires me out, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to leave your—”

“So you won’t tell me, but you say you’ll remain at my side? I’m going to have to keep seeing your exhausted self every time without knowing why? If that’s the case, then go home Yukina. I don’t want you here. I don’t need you.” Lisa said, turning around to face the other way. 

Her words hit Yukina. She clenched her fists, “I’m sorry Lisa, I know you doubt me, but I…”

Lisa turned back around to see Yukina with her head down, and a hand on her chest, with it shaking in place. 

Yukina struggled to find the words for what she wanted to say. She couldn’t do it. “I...I’ll let you be for now” she turned around to leave, grabbing her shaking hand in front of her. “Goodnight” 

Once she left, tears built up in Lisa’s eyes. The look she always saw from Yukina hurt to see, but the state she was in before she left struck her harder. It was painful, especially knowing that it was her that had hurt her this time. 

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, so Lisa didn’t have to see Yukina in the morning and didn’t think she would see her in the evening either. She didn’t bother texting her, nor did she receive any messages from her. But once the evening came, the doorbell rang. Lisa didn’t think Yukina would show up, and was proven right but was surprised at the same time when she saw who it was. 

“Imai-san, good evening” 

“Sayo, what are you doing here?” 

“I was asked by Minato-san to check on you, are things alright?” 

Lisa sighed, “She really...come in” 

They sat on the couch when Lisa told her about what happened. 

“I’m sorry things went astray Imai-san. It’s my fault for not telling her when she first asked me.” she hadn’t told her afterward, and she thought she had learned about it from the doctor later on. 

“No Sayo, I totally get why you didn’t tell her at that moment” 

Sayo moved closer to her, “Imai-san if there’s anything that I can—” she was interrupted when Lisa moved herself to hug her, starting to shed tears upon her shoulder. 

“What do I do Sayo...I pushed her away when she only wanted to try being there for me. I told her that I didn’t need her, but just one day from not being with her or talking to her makes me miss her so much.” 

Sayo was careful with her hands as she gently hugged her back. “Imai-san, I’m sure things will work out. Minato-san wouldn’t have told me to see you if she was truly upset. She told me she had somewhere to be.” 

Lisa didn’t move from her embrace, “She always has somewhere to be, and never tells me why” 

“I think...she must have a good reason for not telling you. You should place more trust in her.” 

Lisa backed away from her and wiped her tears, “You’re right...I should trust her more...” 

Sayo looked at her with a small smile, “You really do love her don’t you?” 

Lisa blushed, “Yeah...I’m in love with her Sayo. I have always been. She knows that. Even if she won’t love me back, I don’t want to ever lose her you know?” 

“Are you sure that she doesn’t love you back? Has she said that to you?” 

Lisa was surprised by the question, “I-I mean she hasn’t said no but…” 

“I could be wrong, but I think actions speak louder than words Imai-san” Sayo said, leaving Lisa to think. The thought had never occurred to her. She hadn’t rejected her, but she also hasn’t said anything since then. She didn’t want to get false hope that her actions were out of love. 

* * *

The next day, Lisa texted Yukina to come see her at the usual time. She received a text back with a simple “Ok”. She wanted to fix things and also wanted to find out. Find out how Yukina truly felt once and for all so that she could start moving on if their feelings were not the same. 

The doorbell rang at the same time as usual, and Lisa opened the door to see the person that she was waiting for. 

“Yukina…” 

“Hello Lisa, will you let me in?” Yukina asked softly and Lisa opened the door to do so. 

Once inside, they stood by the dining table and were silent until Lisa spoke, “Yukina about what I said...I’m sorry I didn’t mean it” 

“No, you were right. Those negative thoughts...they are there. But I promise that it’s not just that. There is so much more than that. I’m truly here for you” Yukina said honestly with Lisa getting up closer to her, wanting to grab her hands but choosing not to. 

“I understand Yukina, but please know that I don’t blame you for anything, and you shouldn’t blame yourself either. What I want you to promise me is that you will try to not do that anymore” 

Yukina looked away, the guilt was still present, it was there. But she did want to do as Lisa said. She really did want it to go away, even if it was just a little bit. “Lisa...I’ll try...I really will” 

She nodded in response and continued, “You do worry me though...I’m not going to ask about where you go, since I know what your response is going to be, but please take care of yourself. I genuinely don’t want to see you overworking” 

“Don’t worry about me Lisa. I want to tell you where I go, I really do, but as of right now, I can’t” Yukina said, hoping that she would understand. 

“Just assure me that it’s not anything bad,” Lisa demanded. 

“I swear it’s not” 

Yukina’s tone seemed genuine, so she decided to leave it up to her to choose when to tell her. “If you can’t answer that...then can I ask one last thing?” 

Yukina waited, noticing Lisa getting anxious.

“Do you...have an answer for what I asked...on that day…” 

She knew exactly what she meant. It was only a matter of time before she asked again and here she was, in the same nervous state as before. But this time, Yukina felt her heart rate rise. “Lisa...I…” 

“No, it’s okay! I shouldn’t have asked again!” Lisa turned around to walk away, but Yukina held on to her wrist. She looked back at her. 

Yukina gave her a look filled with determination, “I do have an answer now, Lisa.” 

“Eh??” Lisa’s heart started racing more than ever. 

She wasn’t going to repeat what happened last time. Yukina had wanted to tell her in the past few days, but she couldn’t figure out how. She hadn’t had the courage to do so. But now, with the direct question asked again, she wasn’t going to run anymore. Her heart had made its choice, and she was ready to let her know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn’t want to include this inside the story, but I did want to roughly say what happened in the car accident. Pretty much how it happened was that Yukina was in front of the vehicle, she was right in the center of its path. Now, when Lisa got her out of the way, Lisa ended up on the side of the car closer to Yukina, so she didn’t receive a full hit the way Yukina would have and since her arms were extended in front of her along with her left leg from pushing Yukina on that moment, on the impact she fell back but to that side, which is how Lisa ended up in front of Yukina but farther away from her. 
> 
> But anyway, that was chapter 3! There is one more chapter left and I’ll do by best to deliver it as soon as possible!


	4. Dazzling Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina finally reveals the things that Lisa wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Yukina let go of her wrist now that Lisa was facing her. She was waiting. Waiting for her with an anxious stare as she gathered her thoughts before speaking. 

“I don’t deserve you,” she said, prompting Lisa to open her mouth to interrupt but Yukina continued, “but I cannot bear the thought of having to live without you.”

Lisa’s eyes shined, “Are you…”

She looked away with a slight blush, “I want to give it a try at...being with you in that way.”

Lisa remained frozen in place, “Y-Yukina you don’t have to-”

“I mean it Lisa.” Yukina slowly grabbed her hands, raising them in front of her, “I had never thought about my feelings about you before and why I didn’t mind your company.” she proceeded to close her eyes, “But I had never felt as much pain as I did while not knowing if you were okay...if you were going to be okay…”

“Yukina…”

She opened her eyes again, her gaze focused only on the one in front of her, “The thought of you not being there next to me...the thought of not being able to hear your voice calling my name...I wouldn’t be able to handle it. That’s why…” she entangled her fingers with Lisa’s, leaving no space between them, “these days I have spent with you...made me realize that I only ever want to be with you.”

Lisa felt herself on the verge of tears, “Do you really mean it…?” she asked in a low and soft voice, wanting reassurance that everything she was hearing was real.

Yukina let go of one of her hands and placed her own on her chest, “My feelings are genuine. I have been carrying them this whole time without realizing it.” she untangled her hand that was still with Lisa’s and held it instead, “Will you give me a chance, Lisa?”

She was overwhelmed by the soft stare that Yukina had. There was nothing but pure sincerity coming from her. “Yukina you know you don’t have to ask me that...you know I love you” she answered with a big smile, Yukina giving her a small smile back. Lisa moved her hand away from hers and started to stutter, “T-Then...can I…can I...”

Yukina slightly moved her head to the side, unknowing as to what Lisa wanted to say.

“Can I kiss you…?”

She gave her a nod. There was no reason for her to say no. She knew what she was getting into, but that did not stop her from starting to feel nervous as soon as she accepted. Lisa slowly moved forward, their hearts racing as their distance was decreasing. She placed a hand on Yukina’s cheek, moving her hair to the side in the process. They gave each other one last look before their lips connected. Yukna was momentarily surprised at the feeling, but she closed her eyes quickly after. It was a tender kiss that did not last for long; Lisa soon parting to see Yukina’s reaction.

“Are you okay with—” she was silenced as Yukina went up to her this time. Her hands were on her shoulders and kissed her with the kiss lasting longer than the first.

“I’m completely okay with this Lisa.” Yukina said with rosy cheeks. The taste of her lips was something that she would not mind getting used to. She let go of her shoulder to see Lisa blushing harder than her. She had quickly turned around, placing her face in her hands.

“Did I do something wrong?” Yukina asked worriedly, Lisa slowly turning back around while shaking her head.

“No no, I just...can’t believe we really kissed…” Lisa answered in an embarrassed manner. She did not think this day would ever come. Yukina went to hug her, with Lisa hugging tightly back, encaptured in each other's warmth. 

* * *

The days passed, with the two in a better mood than before now that they had started dating. Lisa was quick to show her affection towards Yukina whenever she saw her, whether it be by hugs or kisses. They always ended up cuddling on the couch with Yukina more often than not falling asleep. Lisa still did not know where she went, but she had been going out less now that band practice had started up again, with everyone slowly getting back into the old routine. Lisa was glad to finally be able to spend time with the band as they used to.

“That will be all for today,” Yukina said during the middle of one of their practices. Everyone started putting their stuff away. Lisa noticed that it had ended faster than usual, and nobody bothered to question it.

“Hm? Why the shortened practice Yukina?” 

Yukina had one last selfish act planned, “Because today I have something to do with my girlfriend.” 

“Oh ok you have— Eh?! G-Girlfriend?!” Lisa yelled out once she realized what she had said.

“You are coming with me.” Yukina looked back at the others, “Thank you, I will see you tomorrow.” she said while dragging a flushed Lisa out of the practice room. The other three smiled at the sight. 

“It is nice to see things going well for them,” Sayo commented.

“Yeah! I can finally get some rest too!” Ako yelled out excitedly.

“Rest?” Sayo questioned as Ako and Rinko looked at each other.

"Where do you think they are going?" 

Sayo was clueless. She had known of the shortened practice beforehand but did not know anything else. Ako made a motion with her feet that made it click in Sayo’s mind. “Are you serious”

“Yup!” Ako answered with a thumbs up.

Sayo raised an eyebrow, “But Imai-san has barely recovered too, that is not a good idea.”

“She’ll be fine, I’m sure of it” 

“Udagawa-san, what did you do”

Ako smiled, “Nothing much!”

* * *

They dropped off their things at home before heading towards their destination.

“Yukinaaa where are we going?” Lisa kept asking, but Yukina would not answer. They walked together with Yukina leading in front, her hand wrapped around Lisa's. They approached a familiar area, soon arriving at where she wanted to go.

“Here,” Yukina said, standing in front of a pair of doors. 

"Yukina, no way!" Lisa was in awe, seeing that they had arrived at the skating place.

“Do you want to go in?” 

Lisa did not hesitate to agree as they went inside, “I thought you didn’t like skating~” 

“Maybe” Yukina answered, getting their skates in the process. They sat down to put them on. After they did, Lisa tried getting up and wobbled, but Yukina held out her hand towards her, standing in place by herself just fine. “Ready?”

Lisa was surprised to see the difference in how Yukina was able to handle the skates compared to last time. She took her hand; both of their nails were a dark magenta color, which Lisa had picked out for them to match. They moved towards the entrance, where they stopped. 

“Shall we go inside?” Yukina asked, looking to see if Lisa was ready before they went in hand in hand. Lisa’s stability was not the best, but she held onto Yukina and managed to stay up as they skated slowly.

“Yukina! When did you learn how to skate??” Lisa could clearly see that she was not struggling, much less scared.

“I have come here often,” Yukina said, making Lisa’s eyes widened. She put the pieces together.

“Wait! Is this where—”

“Yes. I have been coming here all this time. You said you wanted to skate with me again, didn’t you?”

Lisa blushed, “B-But you did not have to go to such lengths to do so!” 

They were heading towards a turn when Lisa found herself slipping, but she was caught by Yukina’s arm that wrapped around her in mid-fall. “I wanted to surprise you by coming here with you again,” she said as she got Lisa to stand back up again. Yukina made her way to stand in front of her while holding her hands. “and experience this with you properly this time.” 

“You had me worried when it was actually just you spending time learning because I said I wanted to come back...not fair Yukina!” Lisa pulled herself forward with Yukina’s hands and wrapped her arms around her neck to give her a kiss. Yukina moved her hands to her waist for support, with them standing in the middle of the rink. People around them stared, but that was not on their minds at the moment. 

“Sayo-san, move so I can get a good angle!” Ako whispered aggressively. The three of them had been watching from afar.

“Udagawa-san you don’t need to be taking pictures. We are not even supposed to be here in the first place.” Sayo was not pleased with Ako pushing her and Rinko. They were all crouched in a hiding spot to not be seen. 

"Yukina-san dragged me to this place almost every single day to teach her! I had to come to see the results! Besides, you are here too!" Ako responded while spamming the shutter button on her phone.

Sayo crossed her arms with a slight blush, "I just wanted to make sure they were going to be okay. That's all there is.” 

“I think...things are going well,” Rinko said happily while watching the two skate around. 

“Yes, which is why we should leave now. Let’s go Udagawa-san.” 

“Nah, in a little bit” 

“Udagawa-san.” Sayo started nudging Ako since she was blocking the way out from their spot.

“Sayo-san no need to rush!” Ako responded and the two were now pushing each other and arguing with one wanting to leave and the other wanting to stay while Rinko was trying to get them to come to an agreement.

With the argument in the background, the two skaters remained completely unaware. They were moving slightly faster than earlier; Yukina looked to the side to see Lisa looking back at her, happier than ever. She remembered how practice was like with Ako. It had taken her some time to be able to simply stand up by herself. When she was finally able to stand and tried moving, all she ever got were falls. One after another, but she kept trying. Standing back up and moving one step at a time. Rinko would sometimes join in, and she would be another voice of encouragement. At first, she wasn’t sure why she felt compelled to learn but Lisa's condition improving made her try even harder, as she wanted to be able to skate by the time it was okay to take her. Now, being able to skate without the fear of falling, and the one person she values the most next to her, she now understood how nice skating felt. How being in love felt.

Lisa was getting used to moving around again. Her balance continued to not be the best, but she didn’t have to worry about falling though, since Yukina caught her every time. She tried to not be too rough when doing so to not hurt her. They cherished these moments together, making full use of their time just having fun on the rink before exhaustion got to them. They exited the rink and took a break with a snack in hand. 

“We’ll come back again soon right?” 

“We have to focus on Roselia now, but I assure you that there will be a next time.” Yukina took a sip of her drink, Lisa being happy to hear that.

Once they were ready to leave, Yukina picked up their skates and walked up to the counter to return them.

“It was nice to see you around here again, Minato-san. I assume I won’t see ya from now on though right?” the employee there would often be the one in charge of the skates when she practiced. He was a high schooler, just like her.

“Correct, but I’ll still come back from time to time.” 

“Well, I hope to see ya back soon!” the employee waved, and Yukina gave a slight smile, walking back to Lisa after.

“Ready to go?” 

Lisa stared, “You seem quite friendly with him.” 

“I would say he is an acquaintance based on the number of times we have talked while I was here,” Yukina said when she noticed wariness in Lisa’s expression that she smirked, “Don’t tell me you are jealous.”

Lisa blushed and quickly denied, “O-Obviously not! But did he help you out?” 

“Fufu no, Ako was with me at all times.” 

“I’m totally going to make her tell me how she taught you,” Lisa replied while poking her shoulder as they walked to the doors. 

When they got outside, it had already gotten dark. Lisa went up to Yukina to kiss her on the cheek, “Thank you for today...I really loved it.” 

“We are not heading back yet” Yukina answered while looking at the time; Lisa wondered what else she had in mind.

They walked for a bit, and they soon reached another familiar area. They were back at the riverside where Lisa had wanted to see the sunset. This time, it was dark with only the light posts giving light in the area, but she could see that people were also gathered on the other side of the river.

“What are we here for Yukina?” 

Yukina looked at the time again before pointing at the sky, “This”

The night sky was soon illuminated. Fireworks made their way up and filled it with vibrant colors with everyone staring at the colorful sight.

“They are so pretty! How did you know that they were going to appear here?” Lisa asked while staring at the sky.

“They happened to be showing them this whole week. It was mostly a coincidence that I stumbled on the showing hours” 

“I love them!” Lisa yelled out. They lasted a good amount of time before the show was over and people on the other side started dispersing. 

“Lisa”

“Yes?” she turned her focus back to Yukina, who had her hands behind her back.

“It was at this place when you first asked me that question when I was still unsure. But I brought you here this time because I want this place to hold a good memory, not a bad one”

“I never considered it a bad one! Any time that I’m able to spend with you is valuable to me…” Lisa responded with Yukina smiling.

“There’s a present that I want to give you.”

“Hm? A gift? Did I miss an important date?” Lisa was seriously asking, but Yukina assured her she had not. 

Yukina showed what she had behind her. It was a small squared box, and she opened it to reveal a ring that was shining with the help of the light. “Lisa I—”

Lisa immediately panicked, “W-Wait isn’t it too early to get married?? I-I mean, I would never say no to you but—”

"I'm not asking you to marry me Lisa" Yukina said with an unfazed expression.

“O-oh” Lisa embarrassedly took a better look at the ring and realized that it was the one she had seen through the glass in the store. “Yukina! How did you know I had liked this one?”

Yukina blushed, “I just wanted to get you a gift for today but I didn’t know what so Rinko told me that you had liked this, so I got it for you.”

“You are so unfair Yukina! How am I supposed to give back for everything you have done today alone!” Lisa extended her hand for Yukina to put the ring on. She stared at it intensely once it was on her finger. 

“You are more than enough for me Lisa. I love you.” Yukina answered with a bright smile, causing Lisa to overheat.

“You keep making me fall in love with you harder...my heart can only take so much” she whispered weakly. Yukina took the chance to lean in towards her to kiss her. 

While on the way back, they passed by the street where the accident had happened. Yukina felt uneasy, and Lisa noticed and tightened the grip on her hand, giving her a reassuring smile that everything was fine; that she was fine. It was enough to let her relax. She pushed away any negative thoughts and knew that she should remain looking forward; at the future that was ahead of them. She was determined to make Lisa happy, with only one reason for wanting to do so. She loved her. 

The pair made their way home while a white cat walked past where they had walked through, meowing as it watched them walk away with it running away shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to an end. I did enjoy writing this, it was a short but fun ride. Thank you for giving this story a try!


End file.
